


numb

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Logan Angst, Logangst, Self Harm, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, mention of repressing feelings, self imposed injury, uncontrollable numbness, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Everyone knew his detest for emotions because of how complicated they were but what he hated more than that, was the lack of emotions he sometimes felt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	numb

**Author's Note:**

> warning this is incredibly angsty

Logan winces softly as the stinging of his shoulder numbs,

He didn’t even have a good reason for it, it wasn’t like Virgil panic attacks where he tries everything to get in a better mental place and then turns to the blade.

All that happened was he had gotten severely overwhelmed to the point of feeling numb and.. he didn’t know what else to do, he didn’t try to turn to a comfort item or a person to help with it, a small part of him kind of wanted to, but instead he felt like a distant,  _ helpless, _ voice as his body moved to grab the small knife that had been hidden under his mattress.

He shouldn’t even feel emotions, he's logic, he has no reason to even be upset _ \- no _ , he sighs weakly, he’s in his room, he didn't have to, have to _ pretend to be the robot that they expected of him. _

He hated emotions,

And he hated how even with a burning pain in his shoulder and spiraling thoughts in his head he ultimately felt numb.

He didn’t know why, he tried to feel something, but no matter what, in his entire being all he felt was  _ numb. _

He hated this feeling.

Everyone knew his detest for emotions because of how complicated they were but what he hated more than that, was the lack of emotions he sometimes felt.

He sighs as he lays limply in a nest of blankets he’s made on his bed, he’ll take care of the wound plaguing his shoulder later, but currently he doesn’t have enough energy to do anything.

All he has the energy to do his curl up and lay there motionless,

_ Numb _ .


End file.
